Episode 9766 (10th May 2019)
Plot Ryan is on edge as Bethany approaches him to see how the gig went. He whisks her away when he sees Alya watching them. Emma drums up interest in the Rovers’ talent contest. Dev orders Asha to take off her make-up before she goes to school for a test. Michelle agrees to meet Robert later for lunch. Mary rings the number on Brendan’s letters to say she accepts his proposal if it’s not too late. Amy and Summer laugh at a Ryan Higa video on Amy’s phone but an approaching Asha thinks they’re laughing about her and she runs off in tears. Ryan begs Alya not to say anything to Bethany but she accuses him of being selfish. Robert tells a questioning Daniel that the reason he and Michelle won’t get back together is her refusal to have a baby. Norris tries to apologise to Mary but she’s more interested in a text that she’s just received from Brendan. Paula calls into Speed Daal to see Sophie. There is still a spark between the two of them. Robert cancels his date with Michelle, claiming he has to go to the wine suppliers. Ali lets slip to Bethany about Ryan and Alya seeing each other. Bernard, Brendan’s brother turns up in the Rovers to see Mary and breaks the news to her that Brendan died some time ago. Sophie and Paula admit they have missed each other. Asha tells the girls her date with Corey was a disaster and hints it is Amy he fancies. Bethany goes into the Rovers’ back room and slaps Ryan across the face for using her. She refuses to believe his excuses. Alerted by Jenny, Rita seeks out a tearful Mary in Victoria Gardens. Ryan tears into Alya for talking to Bethany but Ali steps up and admits it was him. Rita takes Mary into the Rovers. She yells at Norris for ruining her happiness and drops him in it with Freda by informing her that he was having doubts about the divorce. Ryan finds Bethany in the cafe where Shona and Gary are comforting her. He asks for five minutes to explain himself. Robert goes to the Riverlands Hotel in Manchester for a lunch date. He sees an unkempt Carla in reception. She runs off when he calls out to her. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Carla Connor - Alison King Guest cast *Bernard Finch - Larry Waller *Freda Burgess - Ali Briggs Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Victoria Gardens *Speed Daal *Riverlands Hotel - Reception Notes *The receptionist at the Riverlands Hotel is uncredited although she has lines of dialogue. *The scene inside the Riverlands Hotel was recorded at the Ainscow Hotel on Trinity Way in Salford. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ryan begs Alya not to tell Bethany he asked her out; Robert agrees to go on a lunch date with Michelle; and Mary tells Rita that she has agreed to marry Brendan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,764,620 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Mary Taylor: “Brendan and I often use French to communicate our feelings. Well, that and Klingon. But Klingon is very hard and I’m…I’m rather rusty.” Category:2019 episodes